EXO YAOI : EXO REUNION
by mintvodka
Summary: Minji berulah kembali, sebagai staff SBS yang sukup kreatif, Ia membuat suatu project untuk fans EXO, EXO-L. mengumpulkan kembali ke 12 member tersebut dan menceritakan keseharian mereka setelah lama tak bertemu. dan ternyata, ada beberapa rahasia yang akhirnya terungkap untuk umum. apa itu? mind to review? :3
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : EXO YAOI : EXO REUNION [엑소 재회]

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : T to NC - 21 to / M

Length : Chapter

Cast : - KRISTAO

\- HUNHAN

\- CHANBAEK

\- KAISOO

\- SULAY

\- CHENMIN

OC : RANDOM

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, BXB, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship.

.

.

.

.

Halooo!~~~ :* Author comebackkk!~~~ gara" baper lihat Luhan Kris dan Tao yang sekarang pada debut solo dan ada salah satu grub fanbase yang bertemakan ot12 sooo author pengen kalian pada senyum-senyum liat ff ini atau nangis-nangis liat ff ini. dan ff ini juga merayakan 1200 hari bersama EXO! yaaay

WARNING : LOTS OF YAOI HERE (JUST FOR FICTION! FICTION ONLY!) INI DIAMBIL MURNI DARI OTAK AUTHOR YANG HANCUR INI WKWKWKWK JANGAN DIAMBIL SERIUS DAN ITS NOT A JUDGE BUT ITS A, N. O N L Y!

! READ THAT THINGS BEFORE YOU GOUNG DOWN! ^^^^^^^^^^^

OKE. HANA DUL... SET!

ACTION!

.

.

.

.

ㅡ 엑소의 재회 ; 찹터 1

.

SBS TOWER, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA.

Hari ini, Minji berulah lagi. setelah kemarin Ia membuat beberapa variety show yang membuat penonton penasaran dan semakin penasaran tiap harinya, kali ini Ia membuat sesuatu yang special.

Kecintaannya memang terhadap Boyband asal Korea selatan yang akhir-akhir ini sangat di gandrungi masyarakat, EXO. ya anak didik SM ENTERTAINMENT ini lah yang menjadi bahan incaran Minji.

"Hey, Kau membuat apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Woo Bin selaku atasan Minji. Minni yang sedang membaca beberapa tumpuk artikel itu memberhentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Woobin.

"Hm, boss. aku sedang mengerjakan proyek besar kali ini. kau tau Boy Band EXO kan?" tanya Minji. Woobin mengangguk.

"tentu saja! kau tau kan aku ini mirip sama mereka?! hah." ucapnya membuat Minji sedikit mual /?. Minji terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi begini, aku dengan EXO terlibat beberapa kasus seperti keluarnya 3 member mereka. dan aku berharap kau mengerti maksudku, Boss." ucap Minji dengan penuh harap. Woobin mengangguk lagi.

"Hmm.. apa kau akan mempertemukan mereka?" tanya Woobin. Minji menepuk tangannya dan menunjuk Woobin.

"JACKPOT!" Woobin menatap Minji dengan tatapan dinginnya membuat Minji segera menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Woobin dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi begini, aku membaca banyak sekali artikel dan fakta-fakta mengenai mereka, dan aku rasa jika mereka di pertemukan kembali fans akan senang dan rating kita akan naik. lalu, aku ingin juga menceritakan tentang type-type blood type melalui mereka. tapi itu nanti jika memang rating kita sudah naik aku akan memberi sub variety berjudul "BLOODY EXO" bagaimana menurutmu boss?" tanya Minji sembari memainkan alisnya.

"Boleh. aku suka idemu! kumpulkan semua crew dan mari kita meeting bersama" Minji menatap Woobin dengan tatapan "WOW JINJJA?! DAAAEEBAKKK!"-nya dan segera memanggil para crew pribadi Minji beserta temannya, Seul Jin. mereka merembukkan variety show tersebut beserta logonya.

keesokan harinya, setelah mereka briefing dan memangil ketiga mantan member EXO, Minji dan Seul Jin pergi menuju gedung SM Ent untuk bertemu dengan Young Mim sang Ceo agar di berikan ijin.

"Tenang, kami tidak akan memghancurkan SM Ent ataupun sebagainya. kami tim profesional dan kami yakin ratting SM Ent dan sahamu akan kembali meningkat" Minji menyunggingkan seringainya dan segera menjabat tangan Youngmin.

Setelah bertemu dengan Youngmin, Minji sendiri segera menemui kesembilan member EXO di ruang latihan mereka.

"Permisi~" seru Minji dengan senyum manisnya. kesembilan member EXO menoleh dan membungkuk sopan kearah Minji.

"Annyeonghaseo. Joneun Minji imnida! saya adalah salah satu tim SBSTV yang akan membuat suatu acara variety show" Minji memberikan kartu namanya dan tersenyum pada kesembilan member tersebut.

"dan aku EXO-L" bisik Minji sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Minji segera membawa mereka duduk untuk berdiskusi.

"Bagaimana? kalian mau?" tanya Minji.

"Apa ini akan berjalan sesuai keinginan? aku takut para fans akan membenci kita." tanya Suho. Minji terkekeh kecil dan melihat kesembilan member tersebut secara intens.

"hmm hmm.. aku yakin, fans akan mendukungmu 10X lipat jika kau membuka semua kebenaran kalian, cinta itu mengalir seperti air. turuti kata hati kalian. aku yakin EXO tidak akan pernah pudar" Minji tersenyum melihat kesembilan member EXO itu mengangguk tanda mereka menyetujui bekerjasama dengan Minji.

Minji mengulurkan tangannya, kesembilan member tersebut menindih tangan Minji dan melemparkan tangan mereka keatas. dan setelah itu, Minji pamit untuk pulang.

"Minji-ah" seru Suho. Minji menoleh kearah Suho dan tersenyum, Suho ikut tersenyum dan menggumam. "Terimakasih" Minji hanya tmengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Minji benar-benar merasa ingin melompat girang karna Ia benar-benar sangat senang jika proyeknya akan berjalan lancar.

Minji akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Woobin untuk membicarakan masalah biaya yang harus mereka keluarkan. Woobin tidak mempermasalahkan untuk uang karna jika rate mereka naik, uang akan mengalir sendiri.

"Baik, jika semua sudah beres. bulan depan kita sudah jalankan varietynya." ucap Woobin, Minji mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk bertemu dengan crew, berdiskusi masalah promosi.

ternyata, crew sudah membuat iklan promosi dan dalam waktu 2 jam sudah ada 2 juta pesan yang semuanya dari EXO-L, mereka berharap jika Variety tersebut segera di tayangkan. Minji tersenyum puas, dan menyuruh Crew untuk segera Shooting minggu depan.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu Minji telah tiba. Kris, Luhan dan Tao akan di wawancara di tempat berbeda-beda dan tersendiri. EXO akan berada di tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

"Mari~ masuk." ucap Minji, Kris segera masuk. Minji duduk di depan Kris dan tersenyum ramah.

"Selanat pagi, aku Minji dan kau sudah siap untuk di rekam Kris?" tanya Minji. Kris mengangguk tanda Ia telah Siap.

"keluarkan apa saja yang ada di fikiranmu ok? dan jika sudah selesai kau langsung menunggu di salah satu mobil untuk di pertemukan dengan member EXO." Minji memberi aba-aba kepada kameramen dan Action!.

"Hai, Im EX-Leader EXO-M! ahaha mau mungkin mengenal kata-kata tadi, di EXO reunion kami akan bertemu dan melakukan banyak hal. fans mungkin akan senang atau tidak aku tidak tau tapi aku harap kalian akan mendukung kami dan aku sendiri sangat berterimakasih pada SBS karna selama ini aku juga rindu dengan mereka dan aku ingin bertemu, bertukar fikiran dengan mereka kembali. kau dan aku tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi saat kita bertemu pertama kali. dan aku harap. kalian tidak kecewa" -Kris

"Nihao! Wo Zhe EXO Deer Luhan! ahahaha kau pasti senang aku kembali kan? ya kan? heehehe sudah lama aku menunggu kesempatan seperti ini. aku ingin bertemu mereka dan memeluk mereka erat. tapi aku tidak tau apa kita akan berpelukan saat bertemu nanti? ooh aku sungguh nervous. hey! dukung acara ini ok? hm. dan jangan kau pindah Channel mu! ahahaha apa ku sedikit memaksa? tapi ini kesempatan yang kalian nanti kan? yah aku hanya berharap kalian akan mempercayai kami." -Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseo aku Tao. mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku hadir semenjak aku bilang 'bersama exo itu sangat membuang waktu' tapi kau tau? jauh di lubuh hatiku aku ingin bertemu kembali. aku menangis saat mereka menatapku seperti aku akan pergi selamanya. itu benar tapi aku kembali dan mungkin kami akan satu panggung kembali? entahlah. tapi tolong dukung kami. aku menyangi kalian" -Tao

"Hai, Aku Sehun. kau kaget kenapa magnae terlebih dahulu. tapi kau harus tau jika aku akan mengeluarkan air mata sebentar lagi karna tubuhku benar-benar kaku dan lidahku kelu untuk bertemu kembali tapi aku benar-benar ingin. aku tidak akan memhiarkan mereka pergi kembali. aku ingin mereka bersamaku. aku mohon perbanyak episode ini. aku mohon! aku tidak peduli akan seperti apa rating kami tapi, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan mereka. ah aku sudah tak kuat lagi, ikuti kami terus. Saranghae" -Sehun

"Annyeonghaseo aku Leader EXO, Suho. kalian mungkin terkejut melihat acara ini di tayangkan. tapi ini semua berkat kalian, tanpa kalian yang tidak pernah putus asa dan tetap mencintai kami sebagai idol kalian. kami di panggung juga merasa tersayat saat melihat kalian merindukan past member kami tapi kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya dapat berdoa keajaiban akan terjadi. dan inilah keajaiban itu, kami ingin menikmati keajaiban ini bersama kalian. WE ARE ONE! SARANGHAE!" -Suho

"Hai!~~ Im Xiupaopao hehehe kalian senang ya? aku juga senang. aku sangat rindu senyum kalian yang penuh arti kepada kami ber 9 saat bersama past member. aku juga ingin kembali mengulang variety show pertama kami kau tau kan? tapi waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan mendesak kami untuk terus menuju ke depan tapi di depan tak semulus dugaan kami. kami menangis dan bayak mencucurkan keringat demi membanggakan orangtua juga kalian para EXO-L dan semoga saja di variety show ini kami dengan past member bisa kembali lagi bersama-sama di panggung, menari dan menyanyi untuk kalian. SARANGHAEEE MWA MWAH" -Xiumin.

"Annyeong~ ahahaha aku tau kalian senang! aku juga hahaha hari yang sangat special! aku menantikan hari ini. kau tau? walau kami terlihat angkuh di depan kalian, kami sangat lemah kami ber 9 hanya dapat menunggu waktu hingga kami tak bersinar lagi karna memang kami sudah lansia /? tapi kalian terus memberikan kami energi untuk dapat bersinar lebih terang. aku benar-benar berterimakasih untuk itu dan aku harap kalian dapat menikmati acara ini." -Kai

"Annyeonghaseo joneun Lay imnida~ hmm, aku tidak tau harus berkata apa tapi bintang-bintang kami kembali galaxy juga ikut kembali bersama kami, err aku tidak menyangka tapi aku deg degan! ah, apa kau juga? walau kami masih berteman baik hehehe. oya! hmm tetaplah berdoa jika nanti kami ber 12 akan kembali di hadapan kalian dan menbawakan sesuatu yang menarik untuk kalian! aku berjanji kali ini aku takkan membiarkan bintang-bintang dan galaxy itu pergi lagi." -Lay

"Hello im D.O, aku tidak akan banyak berbicara. aku senang dan kami akan mengungkapkan banyak hal pada kalian nantinya. aku harap kalian mengerti kondisi dan perasaan kami, dan tolong dukung kami selalu agak kami ber 12 tetap dapat bersinar terang di hati kalian" -D.O

"OMO? APA INI SUNGGUHAN?! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka! oh My God! aku benar-benar senang! kau juga? aaahh aku bangga dengan kalian! mari bersamaku berjanji agar kami ber 13 dan para EXO-L di seluruh dunia bersama-sama bergandeng tangan dan tidak saling melepaskan genggaman kita agar kita bisa menjadi planet yang di kagumi dan bersinar paaaling terang di jagat raya! ok? LOVE LOVE LOVE! :3" -Baekhyun

"Hmm, bagiku.. ini adalah kesempatan kami untuk bertemu dan saling berbagi cerita setelah beberapa waktu kami tidak bersama. berbagi fakta kepada kalian para EXO-L. aku senang dengan antisipasi kalian untuk hal ini. karna tidak mudah past member kembali begitu saja dan aku harap kalian dapat menjadi planet yang melindungi kami, menjadi ruang yang tak bisa satu orangpun keluar dari ruangan tersebut karna kami sangat-sangat menyayangi kalian. EXO-L" -Chanyeol

"Hai!~~ hari ini kami akan bertemu kembali. waahh aku sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian. aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian, aku tidak atau apa yang terjadi setelah ini tapi aku mempunyai feeling yang baik untuk ini kkkk~ tunggu apa lagi EXO-L? MARI BERGEMBIRAAA kkkkkk" -Chen

"Cut!" Minji tersenyum kepada Chen dan Seul Jin segera membawa Chen ke van EXO. para staff dan Minji menjaga mereka semua dari jangkauan para fans agar tidak ada satupun yang tau tentang keberadaan 3 past member dan juga EXO sendiri.

"tetap awasi cafe itu dan tolong jangan ada satu orangpun yang mengambil foto! itu dilarang. jika mereka memaksa bawa kepolisi" ucap Minji sembari mematikan ponselnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantongnya.

Dimana mereka akan bertemu? Kalian tepat sekali! Kalian ingat EXO Showtime EP 1? disana mereka akan bertemu lagi. sesampainya para member, mereka sudah di pasangi penutup mata agak mereka tidak dapat melihat. Minji mendudukkan mereka di tempat yang sama persis saat mereka memulai Variety Show mereka yang pertama di episode pertama.

Minji memberi aba-aba kepada para staff untuk membuka penutup mata mereka perlahan-lahan. dan dalam hitungan ke 3 mereka membuka mata mereka.

"Oo? Ooooo?!" Baekhyun berseru saat melihat anggota mereka bertambah banyak /? Chanyeol terkaget saat di sebelahnya terdapat Luhan yang tersenyum malu. Kris tak dapat berbicara saat di depannya terdapat Tao yang sedang membenarkan poninya.

Krik.. Krik..

5 menit berlalu, Kai masih menatap sekitarnya tak percaya. Suho tersenyum penuh arti, Sehun dan D.O asik dalam bahasa mata mereka, Xiumin dan Lay menatap kerah Tao dan Luhan.

Deng deng! TV berbunyi, semua member menatap kearah layar. disana di tuliskan "Selamat datang di EXO REUNION! bagaimana? apa EXO senang? tolong sapa ketiga past member kalian dengan gaya yang cute!" baca Chanyeol.

"Ahaha~~ welcomebaaack our stars!" Kai memberikan love sign kepada Tao yang terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah main dancer berkukit tan itu, Luhan terkaget saat Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan segera memeluknya. Suho menghampiri Kris dan menepuk pundak mantan leader tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tao~ Luhan ge Kris ge.. Selamat datang kaebsong~~" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memberi V Sign di dekat mata dan mentap ketiga membertersebut. Chen dan Xiumin tiba-tiba menghampiri Tao dan memeluknya erat. Suho dan Lay menghampiri Kris bercanda gurau bersama.

DengDeng! layar berbunyi kembali terlihat gambar Minji sedang berada di tempat lain dan tersenyum kepada mereka..

"haaii!~ waah sepertinya kalian sudah terlihat akrab kembali. oya aku mau bilang kalau kalian akan ku pindahkan ke satu dorm besar dan di sana setiap minggunya akan di beri misi dan interview selama 10 menit kepada 2 orang acak. di sana kalian boleh melakukan apa saja, belanja, bermain, pergi, memasak,bercerita apa saja. apa kalian mengerti?" tanya Minji di sambut seruan dan anggukan setuju para member.

"kami akan merekam keseharian exo seperti konser, photoshoot, di balik layar dan sebagainya. jadi, apa kalian siap pindah?" tanya Minji membuat semua member bersorak gembira.

Minji terkekeh dan menyuruh para staffnya untuk membawa mereka dalam satu mini bus untuk di bawa ke dorm mereka yang baru.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

HAHAHAHAHA! BAGAIMANA CHAPTER 1NYA? KURANG MEMUASKAN YA? HEHEHEHE TENANG CHAP 2 AUTHOR USAHAKAN LEBIH TERINCI DAN DI PERJELAS. LEBIH PANJANG DAN LEBIH GREGET /? EHEHEHE XD SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA NEE~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : EXO YAOI : EXO REUNION [엑소 재회]

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : T to NC - 21 to / M

Length : Chapter

Cast : - KRISTAO

\- HUNHAN

\- CHANBAEK

\- KAISOO

\- SULAY

\- CHENMIN

OC : RANDOM

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, BXB, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship.

.

.

AHOOOYY BAGAIMANA CHAPTER 1NYA? BAGUS NDAAAAA~~~ ^0^ SUDAH MULAI NANGIS? KETAWA? SENYUM? HEHEHE SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA YAA!~ DAN, DI CHAPTER DUA INI MULAI MUNCUL LOVE BIRD LOVE BIRD DAN FAKTA-FAKTA DARI EXO HUWAAA APA AJA NDE? HIHIHI TETEP BACA TERUS NDEEE :3

NOTE : PLEASE REVIEW KARNA DARI REVIEW KALIAN ITU, AUTHOR JADI SEMAKIN SEMANGAT BIKIN FF INI PLEASE GAVE ME A LOTS OF LOVE :3

사랑해!~~~ *love sign*

HAPPY READINGGGG *LOVE SIGN*

WARNING : LOTS OF YAOI HERE (JUST FOR FICTION! FICTION ONLY!) INI DIAMBIL MURNI DARI OTAK AUTHOR YANG HANCUR INI WKWKWKWK JANGAN DIAMBIL SERIUS DAN ITS NOT A JUDGE BUT ITS A, Y!

! READ THAT THINGS BEFORE YOU GOING DOWN! ^^^^^^^^^^^

.

.

.

ㅡ 엑소의 재회 ; 찹터 2!~

.

.

.

di dalam mini bus yang mereka tumpangi, Kai telah di tugaskan untuk memegang kamera. karna Kai duduk di bangku yang dapat mengambil gambar keseluruhan member.

"Jadi, bagaimana? apa kalian tidak merindukan kami?" tanya Kai bertanya kepada Kris, Luhan dan Tao.

"Aku sendiri merindukan kalian, tapi waktu itu emosiku terlalu meledak-ledak jadi aku sendiri tak ingin bertemu kalian lagi sebetulnya tapi, tim SBS datang lalu menyadarkanku jika aku terlalu egois untuk hal ini" jelas Kris. Tao ikut mengangguk menyetujui hal tersebut.

"Tao Hyung juga?" tanya Kai menyorot Tao yang terkekeh itu.

"Aku juga, Baekhyun Hyung selalu bilang EXO tidak akan ada tanpa Tao tapi aku menyangkalnya dengan bersama EXO membuang-buang waktu. itu karna aku benar-benar emosi dengan keadaan sekitar. tapi aku sadar aku salah dan jauh di lubuk hatiku aku ingin memeluk kalian dan bercanda bersama hahaha" jelas Tao, semua member terkekeh haru lalu memeluk Tao berbarengan.

"Luhan juga Luhan juga! kau tau? aku sebetulnya tidak mau meninggalkan EXO tapi petinggi yang hinggap di agensi kita selalu membuat masalah dengan kami bertiga. aish aku benar-benar kesal dengan itu, makanya aku meninggalkan kalian demi kebebasanku sendiri. kini aku sadar itu adalah hal yang salah." ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum manis, membuat Sehun tertegun dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Sekarang kita sudah kembali bersama-sama aku harap kita saling berpegangan tangan dan tidak melepaskan satu sama lain. walaupun di depan banyak konflik yang akan menampar kita tapi aku yakin jika kita bersatu kita akan melewatinya tanpa hambatan." ucap Suho mengulurkan tangannya, di barengi oleh member-member yang lain.

"HANAA DUL SET! WE'RE ONEEEE! WHOO!" Mereka terkekeh dan saling berpelukan. menyalurkan kerinduan mereka terhadap past member. tak lama kemudian, minibus yang mereka tumpangi sudah berada tepat di depan dorm yang mewah dan saangat luas di suatu kawasan yang sedikit jauh dari kota. tempat itu mempunyai taman, ladang dan kebun. mempunyai kolam renang dan kolam air hangat dan tempat barbeque.

"Whoooaa! tempat ini sangat menakjubkan!" ucap Luhan sembari berlari kecil melihat-lihat sekeliling, member lain turun dan merenggangkan badan mereka, menggeret koper-koper mereka masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut.

"Hai! Selamat datang!" ucap Minji menyambut mereka dengan ramah. para member tersenyum dan memeluk Minji, Minji mempersilahkan mereka masuk untuk melihat-lihat.

"Bagaimana? apa kalian suka? disini sudah ada cctv dan kameramen hanya datang setiap pagi jam 9 dan pulang pukul 6 sore atau jika ada event tertentu akan di perpanjang sampai malam dan oh ya! kamar kalian sudah di bagi masing-masing 2 orang per kamarnya. ruang interview, ruang misi ada di tempat - tempat tersendiri dan~~~ wellcomeback to past member! aku harap kalian nyaman disini ne~ lalu besok lusa kalian akan menghadiri press confrence EXO Reunion jadi aku harap kalian sudah siap" jelas Minji, setelah itu Minji membungkuk dan segera pamit pulang.

"kita lihat, apa yang terjadi setelah ini! jangan kemana-mana" Minji berbisik dan melemparkan kedipannya lalu beranjak pergi dari dorm baru EXO.

Siang mulai berganti menjadi sore, keduabelas member tersebut sedang bersantai dan Dio yang sedang memasak di temani Kai yang memeluknya dari belakang, sangat terlihat mesra bukan? :3.

"Hey hey kalian sama saja seperti dulu ya!" ucap Luhan terkekeh menatap Kaisoo yang sedang skinship di hadapannya itu. Kai dan Dio tersenyum manis melihat Luhan yang menatap mereka penuh arti kepada mereka berdua.

"Lulu hyung" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun membawa segelas bubble tea untuk mereka berdua. Luhan terkekeh dan menerima gelas bubble tea tersebut.

"Hyung, bagi dua. suapi aku aaaa" kebiasaan Sehun memang, jika Sehun tidak di suapi Luhan, Sehun bisa tidak mau makan seharian kecjali di bujuk oleh para member EXO. Luhan segera menusuk sedotan dan meminumnya pelan, sesekali Luhan memberikannya ke Sehun dan Sehun meminumnya.

Suho dan Lay, telah selesai berbelanja di luar bersama Kris dan Tao untuk keperluan member. seperti apa keseruan mereka di dalam mobil? mari kita simak!

"Ge, bagaimana shootingmu dengan Likun gege apa itu menyenangkan?" sindir Lay membuat Tao sedikit terkejut. Kris terkekeh sembari menyetir vann.

"itu menyenangkan, kami bertukar fikiran dan saling berdiskusi bagaimana mendalami peran. karna aku di sana menjadi seorang ayah aku dan shopia juga ikut menjalani hari-hari kami untuk memerankan bagaimana menjadi ayah dan anak yang baik." jelas Kris membuat Tao terdiam tanpa banyak berbicara. wajahnya sangat datar seperti jalan tol.

"dan tao, MV terbarumu mirip sekali dengan Kris ge apa kau menampilkan sebuah kerinduan pada Kris ge di mv tersebut?" goda Suho sembari tersenyum. Tao terkekeh kecil.

"aku tidak merindukannya. konsepku berbeda, dia terlalu berlebihan sedangkan aku swaggie. sudah lihat bedanya kan?" ucap Tao sembari menatap Kris dengan tatapan mencibir.

"hah? hey jelas-jelas di teasermu kau meniru gayaku di mv there is a place tapi kau tidak mau mengaku? what a shame~" Tao berbalik menatap Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"lalu kenapa? fans menyukai itu? hey, dengar ya tuan naga! kau sudah meninggalkanku tanpa sepengetahuanku dan kau sudah mengikuti tante-tante sinting itu untuk menjadi aktor. apa itu kelakuan seorang leader?!" Tao menatap Kris semakin tajam. Suho dan Lay berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua tetapi nihil, Kris dan Tao terus berdadu mulut sampai mereka berada di rumah.

Kris - Time Boils The Rain.

Brak! Tao memasuki dorm dengan wajah kesal, membuat para member terkaget dan menatap Tao penasaran, Lay, Kris dan Suho mengejar Tao ke kamar Kris dan Tao.

"AKU SALAH MENGIKUTI VARIETY INI! KRIS GE TETAP SAJA MENJADI ORANG YANG KERAS KEPALA! AKU BENCI KRIS GEGE! hiks hiks.." Tao menitihkan air matanya menatap Kris yang terdiam, Kris ingin sekali memeluk Tao dan menenangkannya, tetapi hatinya terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. tetapi kaki dan tangan Kris bergerak mengikuti kata hatinya, Ia segera menghampiri Tao dan mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! hiks. aku tau! gege tertawa melihat MVku dan EXO juga tidak membelaku waktu MVku di blokir oleh SM. yakan?!" ucap Tao yang masih terlihat kesal itu. Suho menghampiri Tao dan Kris, membawa mereka ke ruang kumpul untuk berbicara dengan serius.

Suho dengan wajah datar dan sangat menyesal itu menyuruh seluruh member untuk duduk bersama di tengah-tengah ruangan, setelah terkumpul mereka terdiam, menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku sebagai leader turut kecewa dengan tingkah laku kalian seperti ini. aku minta maaf jika aku menyindir Tao dan Kris ge. tetapi aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ada dendam diantara kita? apa kau cemburu Zi Tao? apa kau cemburu Kris ge bersama dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana? jujurlah pada kami. itu tidak masalah, dan Kris ge apa kau benar-benar sebodoh dan setega itu? maksudku kita di sini di kumpulkan kembali untuk membuat EXO-L tersenyum. apa setelah kita membuat mereka tersenyum lalu membuat mereka menangis kembali? apa seperti itu mau kalian?" bentak Suho membuat yang lain terdiam, Lay mengusap-usap lengan Suho, menenangkannya.

"Iya! aku cemburu dengan Kris ge. bagiku, aku dan dia sama-sama orang teridiot yang pernah ada, Kris ge meninggalkanku dan gara-gara kau kami semua termasuk Baekhyun ge dan pacar 'tidak sungguhannya itu' menerima banyak sekali cemoohan! tapi aku tetap bertahan, dan Luhan ge meninggalkan kami! APA ITU?! aku sudah tak tahan. aku sudah tak fokus untuk melanjutkan karir ini, dan aku sering sakit aku berfikir untuk meninggalkan mereka semua dan membuat solo. aku egois?! ya! aku memang egois, tapi kau harus tau kenapa aku egois seperti ini? aku sudah tak tahan menerima banyak tamparan, tanpa ada sosok Kris ge yang tegar menghadapi semua cobaan dengan senyuman. aku- aku menyayangi Kris ge sepenuh hatiku. aku tau ini salah tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, aku menyayanginya lebih dari sahabat, keluarga atau partner bekerja. di saat aku solopun tidaka da yang memberiku ucapat selamat, mungkin kalian tertawa melihatku solo dengan tampilan aneh. dan itu semua karna aku menuruti egoku yang tak tertahankan ini." Tao tak bisa menahan tangisnya, air mata itu turun dengan deras membuat semua member ikut menitihkan air mata. dan Tao memeluk Xiumin erat.

"Ya, aku memang meninggalkan EXO karna direktur SOWK. dan karna emosiku yang terlalu meledak-ledak. aku merasa bukan sebagai leader, yeah statusku nemang leader tapi hanya member EXO-M yang menatapku sebagai leader. EXO-K tidak, leader exo keseluruhan adalah Suho aku tau, dia adalah sosok yang baik untuk menjadi seorang leader itu tidak masalag. tapi aku juga ingin menjadi sepertinya tapi tidaklah mudah. aku bermain film di SOWK dan aku menatap banyak sekali tulisan EXO, KRISTAO, XOXO di dinding khusus permohonan di Praha. Likun benar-benar prihatin melihatku desperate. aku berusaha untuk melupakan kalian sebisaku tapi ingatan itu terus datang menghantuiku. aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku sendiri. aku sangat menyesal aku minta maaf dan jauh di lubuk hatiku aku juga menyayangi kalian semua termasuk Tao." Kris menatap Tao yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti tersebut. Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, baby panda. apa kau mau memaafkan naga nakal ini?" Tao terkekeh dan menggenggam tangan Kris, Kris menarik Tao dan mendekapnya erat.

"panda egois ini sudah memaafkan naga nakal kkkk" Tao memeluk Kris erat dan mereka berdua menatap para member EXO.

"Maafkan kita berdua dan aku harap kita akan selalu bersama menghadapi apapun." ucap Tao dan Kris segera memeluk semua member EXO, dan tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

Hari H Press Conference

Dorm EXO penuh dengan penata rias dan Crew, beberapa member juga sudah berlalu lalang karna sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat bertemu dengan fans.

"Xiumin, kau lihat dasi Sehun?" tanya Luhan, Xiumin mencari dan mendapatkannya. Luhan tersenyum dan berterimakasih lalu memasangkannya kepada Sehun.

"Ahhh~~~~~ eyelinerkuuuu" Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju kaca dan membenarkan eyelinernya.

"ey bro. aku tampan tidak?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Kris, Kai dan Suho. dan mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak /?.

"Hey heyyyy aku belum makan Dioo aish" Lay berusaha mencomot makanan yang di buat Dio yang belum sepenuhnya jadi tersebut.

Ting Tung...

Chen berlari kecil dan membuka pintu ternyata Minji dan crew sudah datang Chen mempersilahkan Minji untuk masuk. Minji tersenyum ketika melihat member EXO sudah jauh lebih akrab.

"aku dengar kalian ada masalah ya kemarin?" tanya Minji, Chen mengangguk dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Minji membuat Minji mengerti apa masukud Chen.

"Gegeeee-aaaahh boneka pandakuuuu jangan diambilll mau bawaaa" ucap Tao berlari mengejar Xiumin yang menggoda Tao.

setelah Minji mengurus beberapa hal, Ia segera mengumpulkan keduabelas member EXO untuk briefing.

"Em, hari ini kalian akan mengadakan press conference. jadi aku harap kalian sudah menyiapkan jawaban-jawaban. kali ink kalian jangan takut untuk mengekuarkan jawaban kalian, walaupun jawaban tersebut menyidir jangan tidak di jawab. jawab saja, asal jangan sampai menimbulkan keributan ok? aku ingin kalian dan EXO-L mengerti satu sama lain mendukung satu sama lain jadi tolong kalian jawab semua pertanyaan, jika kalian benar benar tidak bisa menjawab, kalian simpan pertanyaan itu ok? kalian siap?" tanya Minji, seluruh member EXO berseru setuju.

Mereka semua meninggalkan dorm dan segera berangkat menuju tempat konverensi pers mereka tepat di gedung CO-EX ARTIUM. di sana jalan penuh sesak oleh EXO-L yang datang di dalam gedungpun sudah sangat teramat penuh, SBS menghitung fans yang datang sekitar 10 juta fans dengan 11 juta tiket terjual habis selama 20 detik di online ataupun yang datang langsung ke venue.

EXO terlihat sangat gugup di dalam vann, apa EXO-L akan senang atau sebaliknya? setelah vann masuk ke area CO-EX semua member terkagum-kagum akan banyaknya fans yang sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka, Minji tersenyum dan membuat mereka semakin bersemangat.

banyak berita yang sudah di munculkan oleh para netizen dan semuanya adalah berita baik, membuat EXO tersenyum melihat berita-berita tersebut. dan banyak fans juga ikut mendukung acara EXO Reunion. saatnya mereka berduabelas menampilkan diri dan berjalan di red carpet.

Lampu blitz mulai menyinari mereka, keduabelas member EXO Berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung konverensi dengan senyuman yang tercetak jelas di bibir mereka. senyuman kebahagiaan, senyuman yang penuh arti. dan mereka segera berpose satu demi satu untuk diabadikan SBS ataupun untuk EXO dan EXO-L sendiri. para EXO-L menjerit girang saat Kris, Luhan dan Tao berpose sendiri-sendiri. mereka menitihkan air mata bahagia mereka membuat EXO tersenyum untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Hana, Dul, Set! EXO REUNION? WE'RE ONE!" member EXO berjejer dan saling menumpuk tangan lalu mengangkat tangan mereka menjadi satu kearah langit. setelah itu mereka di persilahkan duduk untuk mengadakan sesi tanya jawab.

"HAI EXO-L! waahhh banyak nee yang datang! perkenalkan aku Lee Minji, selaku direktor EXO-Reunion dan ini asistenku Seul Jin. kita berdua mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasihh pada kalian untuk partisipasi kalian dalam acara ini. dan inilah hasil jeripayah kalian berdoa untuk idola kalian bersatu kembali. dan untuk itu Press Conference EXO-Reunion Dibuka! silahkan para EXO-L dam para Netizen di persilahkan bertanya dan tolong jangan membuat pertanyaan yang membuat keributan. jika sudah nanti akan ada acara Fans sign lalu, EXO-L boleh mengambil 12 goodies yang disiapkan oleh pihak kami. terimakasih!" Minji dan Seul Jin meninggalkan panggung. dan para EXO-L serta netizen segera mengangkat tangan mereka.

EXO menunjuk salah satu netizen.

"EXO, bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah lama tidak bertemu kembali?" tanya netizen tersebut.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

.

.

YAAAYYY BAGAIMANAAA? HIHIHIHI PASTI PENASARAN YA PERTANYAANNYA APA AJA? :333 IKUTI TERUS YAAA! DAN MOHON REVIEWNYAAA! KARNA REVIEW KALIAN SANGAATT BERHARGA BAGI AUTHOR :3 DAN KALIAN YG BAPER / NANGIS / BAHAGIA BACA FF INI KALIAN JJJAAAAANGG! KKK TTP BERDOA OT 12 BALIK LAGI :3 LAF YAAAAA ^0^


End file.
